


Star trek cold war: The giant's eye

by Captain_ForsythStories



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_ForsythStories/pseuds/Captain_ForsythStories
Summary: the year is 2285. the Cold war between the federation and Klingon empire is edge of Breaking. As more and more reports of Klingon ship massing at the boarders and their new Cloaking Technology has made Starfleet fear a war is Coming. the newly launch USS Farragut and Her Captain Sarah rose Forsyth have been sent to find out what happen to a Colony near the boarder.





	1. The Call

NGC-7942 a planetary nebula. Federation Space 

Bright colour of nebula against the blackness of space. look Breath-taking to Sarah as she stare at it from her ready room. The USS Magellan could Also be seen outside flying along side the Farragut, Sarah took a moment to look at the newly launch Constellation class. it odd designs, four nacelles, two on top and two on the bottom. their main role is Support vessel, but have lot of fire power. which didn't make her feel comfortable knowing Starfleet are build ship for combat. the door chime Brought her out of her thought, she Turn to face the door. "enter!" she command. The door open and in walk a young Denobulans with a Padd in tuck under her arm. She gave a smile as she walk up to the desk and Lay Down the Padd. "today report and supplies transfer." taking a seat in one of the chairs. "very good. Commander." She replied as sat down at her desk. she look at the padd. the commander notice Sarah look Nervous. "Something wrong, sir?" she ask as Sarah kept reading the padd. not look away as she replied back. "just Wonder how john is doing at nursery."  
"there something else." Sarah turn to stare at the map of federation space. "it this cold war with Klingon. it has me in worry." she continue. "It wasn't as bad till 2268 De'lax, but now with the Organian gone. everything has been So tense lately." Dee know how she feel. all most as if where a bad dream. the ship intercom beep. Sarah answer it. the wise voice of Lieutenant Azia, the Caana operations officer. "There a priority one Hail from Admiral Cr'eras for you." Dee got up. "I'll be on the bridge." she walk out of the room. 

Sarah sat up straight. "patch it Through here." her Desktop monitor turn on as the face of an Caitian appeared. he had look of a well groom Officer. "Captain Sarah Edwards. How is Setting in going? I Know she not the Republic or the Dumfries." he stroke his small beard. "it going well. sir. what can I do for you tonight." he look away as read his Notes. "we loss contact with The Cinnri Colony in the Cinnri System. the USS T'Pau is Over there to Investigate but are having Trouble with their Engines." he look back at the screen. " I Want you to help them both with investigation and their engines." 

"understood, sir. We finish up with the Magellan and set a course as fast as possible." She told. Looking very Serious as she said it. " Good. Keep me Updated, Captain." he smile. impress by her leadership "Oh and Congratulation on the Baby." he remember. "thank you." the channel closed. Sarah got and Left the ready room. her mind think on Cinnri. to the fact that it near Klingon space. she hope that they are not involve. that it something else at work. 

Only one way to find out... was her last thought as walk on the bridge. 

End of part 1.


	2. Chapter II

Sarah walk on the bridge. Dee was already at her station. she gave a nod before going back to work. Lt. Azia got up from the captain chair as Sarah approach her. "Thank you. Lieutenant." Azia turn and head to her station. "Updated on the Magellan. are we finish." she ask Dee. "yes. they just left for deep space U-32." Sarah press the com button to engineering. "Ralph. are we Ready to go?" down at engineering Ralph climb out from under the console with a tool in one hand. "yes, comm - Er, Captain." he check the warp drive diagram. it was green across the board. "She all yours." he said to her. back on the Bridge. Sarah look back at the helm. Ensign Hohl. set at course to Cinnri. warp 7.5." the Andorian hand hover over the console. "course Plotted." She told. Sarah Smile a bit. remember her time as Helmsman on the Korolev. but this was not the time. on screen the star start flying past. the low hum of the Engines could be hear. a Yeoman walk up to the captain with a cup of tea. "Thank you. yeoman Carter." taking the cup from her. "Dee. come here." she jester her over. Dee walk over. " I want a team ready for when we reach Cinnri." She took a sips of tea. "Contact was lost for unknown reason and It maybe a worst Case scenario." she rest her cup down. "But The T'Pau is there with engine trouble. so I'm hoping it some sort of anomaly." Sarah could tell Dee also want it to a False Alarm. 

an had hour past. the Farragut drop out of warp and Head toward the planet. on the viewscreen The T'Pau was in high orbit of Cinnri. her warp engines were off. Hohl console beep as a hail coming through. "It Captain Shrega ch'Thari." Sarah nod as the picture of an older andorian male. his uniform slightly undone as he sorted himself up. "Greeting Captain. Sorry for the Mess." he joked. Sarah Smile a bit again. "It alright. How did this Happen?" He just shrug. "One minuet it fine, the next complete Warp failure and we don't know why." the screen started to distort. "we are sending help over to you Now. but we might have to tow you back to Starbase 8." the video cut off abrudly. "Captain look." hohl point to the view of the T'Pau as it explode in to pieces. Everyone on the bridge was in Shock. Sarah Stood up from her Chair. "I want to know what happen there." Dee quickly turn around and started read the scan data. "Get us in orbit of the planet and send the away team down to the colony." She sat back down and rest her head in her hand. 

What Would Robbie Do? ... she thought 

End of Part 2


End file.
